


Through Our Pages

by blooming_Ednae



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, drabbles from a long time ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_Ednae/pseuds/blooming_Ednae
Summary: "I'm not going anywhere."A collection of Sormik drabbles throughout their years, both canon and AU-versed.Or, alternatively, drabbles from my tumblr collected here!





	1. Ethereal

Ethereal.

It was the only way to describe the other, and how he, a human, could be not just in love, but actually in a mutual relationship with this being was beyond him.

Sorey often times had to remind himself that the other wasn’t human, and while that didn’t matter for him, it actually DID matter because they both crossed over a gap that no other has in a long time has ever done. A human and seraphim relationship wasn’t unheard of, of course, but in this Age of Chaos, it was definitely rare.

The other was currently overlooking the field the party had decided to rest at, and when the wind picked up, more of Soreys thoughts stirred.  
Amethyst eyes, a soft yet piercing gaze, furrowed eyebrows in thought, hair that gleamed and perfectly gradiented into a soft blue, hands as gentle but firm as his personality. When Mikleo looked in his direction, Sorey felt his heart jump and his eyes widen for a second before sheepishly smiling.

“You’re staring.”

Sorey shrugged. “Is it a crime for the Shepherd to be staring at one of his seraphim?”

Mikleo huffed, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “It may be, if you keep staring like THAT.”

Sorey stood up and took a seat next to Mikleo, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“Like what?”

Mikleo shivered and gently pushed Sorey away, receiving a chuckle from him.

“Joking, joking. I just….”

Mikleo raised an eyebrow towards Sorey. “Just what?”

Sorey looked to Mikleo, green clashing with amethyst, and smiled.

“I’m just glad we’re achieving our dream together.”

Mikleo’s eyes flickered with a moment of shock for a second, before he gave a soft smile to Sorey and nodded. Sorey’s fingers intertwined with his as Mikleo shook his head and he let out a small laugh.

“You sap.”


	2. One Of Those Nights

It’s one of those nights.

As he lay in bed, the soft blanket of the bed and the voices of the past blanket over him, the touch of nostalgia seeping through his very bones as he lay still. It was those same blankets where he shared smiles, laughter, and dreams of the future of exploration; the same blankets he shared during the cold winter nights; the same blankets he laid under and clutched while sweet whispers of promises and love were said as calloused hands grazed over areas of his body that no one had ever ventured before; and the same blankets he leaned against on quiet yet content nights while reading a book in silence, in the same presence as him.

It was the same blankets he now slept on top of, still waiting his return. 

Rolling over in bed with the blankets, he swept his bangs out of his face and brushed the stray hairs away from his neck, still getting used to the length of his hair now at shoulder length. He vowed to never cut it until he returned. 

With a sigh, he rolled on to his back once more, arm resting on his forehead. The memories breathed in and out of his body with every breath taken, a sharp pain of bittersweet air filling his lungs.

Sighing again, tears began to hit the corner of his eyes.

It’s one of those nights.


	3. Delicate

It’s late, he knew. The way Sorey’s head was nodding off, half-lidded eyes struggling to stay awake, and a slump on the chair were all indicators of weariness engulfing the Shepherd into a gentle sleep. Mikleo sighed and glanced towards Sorey; he COULD wake him up; he COULD start carrying him to the room, half murmurs singing softly in his ear listening to his partner babble nonsense as he drifted into sleep; he COULD tuck him into bed, gently remove his earrings, and softly whisper, “Good night”, blowing out the lantern as he left the room to let him finally rest.

So why Mikleo found himself leaning comfortably into his chair and staring at Sorey longer than he usually did was beyond himself.

But he shrugged. Giving in to small indulgences here and there for himself were quite rare.

Strong hands gently resting on the pages of the worn Celestial Record; broad shoulders now relaxed from their duty of protecting others; obnoxious yet characteristic feathered earrings that always reminded them of Home; tousled, brown hair, colored with warmth and honesty; and green eyes full of radiance and hope, now closed inwards towards himself, a moment of relief, self-care and maintenance, moments that Sorey hardly did for himself anymore.

The characteristics of Sorey were colored in each aspect of his physical appearance. To everyone, Sorey is their Shepherd, fearless leader, a symbol of hope.

To Mikleo, Sorey is his best friend, his light in the dark, his beating heart.

Sorey suddenly stirred, mumbling a word or so about prickleboars and Kyme, and Mikleo chuckled. The lips that so often shouted firm commands and decisions in front of everyone was now reduced to a slew of incoherent dreams in his own personal world.

Of course, to Mikleo, those lips were only quiet in their most private of moments.

A loud thud shook Mikleo out of his train of thought as he observed Sorey rubbing his forehead and moaning softly. Mikleo bit back a laugh, not noticing the moment Sorey’s hand had slipped, causing his head to crash on the table before him.

Sorey began to nod off as soon as he began to rub his forehead and Mikleo shook his head. It was indeed time for bed.

Standing up, Mikleo walked around the table to Sorey’s side and sat. Gently moving Sorey’s bangs, Mikleo gently placed his hand over Sorey’s forehead, a warm blue glow emitting from his hand and healing the small bump that began to form.

Without withdrawing his hand, Mikleo moved his hand to to cup Sorey’s cheek and slowly brought Sorey’s head closer to his. Leaning in, Mikleo placed a light kiss on top of Sorey’s head, nuzzling his way through the ruffled mess of brown hair. Mikleo inhaled, the aroma of autumn leaves and windbeaten green grass and other nature entered him, all laced with trace memories of Elysia. Mikleo smiled.

“It’s time to wake up, Sorey.”


	4. Drunken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO the conversation between Sorey and Mikleo is inspired by my two friends’ real conversation to each other. xD I was thinking of using this for a much later chapter in the modern college AU story, "To Be An Adult", but I couldn't decide so here's...this. Enjoy drunken Sorey and Mikleo. xD

“Shit.”

Sorey ran his foot on the corner of the couch and collapsed face first on the cushions, laughing drunkenly into the pillows. Slowly, he turned over face up, lazily draping his arm across his forehead and laughed again.

“I’m always torn between tryin’ real hard to be a good citizen and not cuss but alas I am too much of a potty mouth and goodness eludes me.”

From the kitchen, Zaveid finished drinking the rest of his drink and shook his head. “Drunk, potty mouth Sorey, here we go again.”

Edna shrugged from her seat next to Zaveid and eyed him. “It’s not like Meebo is any better. Look what you’ve done.”

Zaveid glanced back to the two on the couch, Mikleo just as drunk and sighing loudly next to Sorey after his comment outburst. Mikleo covered his eyes and shook his head.

“Watch your fucking mouth, holy shit.”

Sorey lazily lifted his arm up away from his face and draped it across Mikleo’s torso, earning him a low growl in response. Ignoring him, Sorey continued to stare at the ceiling and he sighed, feeling exhausted and sluggish with every word.

“Wow, fuck the shut up, Mikleo.”

Silence filled the room afterwards. Slight concern filled Sorey when Mikleo didn’t respond right away, but soon, he felt the rhythmic beat of Mikleo’s quiet laughter on his arm that was draped across his torso, and soon, it erupted through the silence as tears began to well up in his eyes. Sorey slowly turned his head to his partner and smiled; even in his drunken state, Sorey could still clearly see Mikleo’s wide smile, something so pure and gentle in his eyes. He looked back toward the ceiling, listening to Mikleo’s laughter, a rare but beautiful sound in his ears. Smiling, he began to slightly chuckle as Mikleo rested his arms on top of the arm that was draped across him, his laughter slowly dying down.

“Sorey, you…what the…I’m fucking laughing so hard-”

Sorey began to laugh and he nodded. “Well yeah, I CAN see that.”

Mikleo erupted into laughter once more and this time, Sorey joined him. It was something so simple and absurd, but in that moment, they both knew it was just right for them.

From her seat, Edna smacked Zaveid on the shoulder with the back of her hand, to which he gave a surprised yelp and began rubbing the area. She glared at Zaveid and pointed to the scene before them.

“You. Fix this. Now. I’m not having any of this sap.”

Zaveid laughed aloud. “Oh come on, Edna, live a little like them! Gotta break that little heart of rock salt you got there one day.”

Edna just rolled her eyes and rested her head on her hand, a look of feigned annoyance as she watched the two continue to laugh. Zaveid grinned, knowing Edna’s best intentions and turned to look at the two laugh whole heartedly in each other’s company.

“Stupid?”

Edna grinned. “Definitely stupid.”


	5. Unsteady

Rise, fall. Rise, fall.

The sight of Sorey’s chest moving up and down at a set pace was enough to tell Mikleo that he was sleeping. Deep sleeping. A chill ran through his body at the thought of just the words “deep” and “sleep”, two words that trigger an array of bittersweet emotions felt under a starry lit sky. He shut his eyes for a second, regaining his bearings, before opening his eyes and placing his sight once more on the person before him.

Sorey sleeping was probably one of the most beautifully haunting images that has ever crossed his sight; it never came to him as a second thought when he was young for such a humanistic character to ever make him think twice. But now, centuries later, Sorey’s return marked the aspect of sleep as something raw and heavy upon Mikleo’s mind.

Despite Seraph attributes, Sorey held on to many of his humanistic qualities; perhaps, out of routine and pattern. It didn’t bother Mikleo one bit; it was the Sorey he knew before, and whether he held on to them or not in later years didn’t bother Mikleo at all.

But those nights when Sorey would sleep, Mikleo couldn’t close his eyes. His stomach would churn from time to time gazing upon Sorey’s face. It was beautiful, quiet, peaceful, and humble; but with time, it became overshadowed in Mikleo’s mind as lonely, fleeting, forgetful, and at times, unreachable.

To say the least, Mikleo couldn’t stand to lose Sorey out of his sight again.

It’s not that he wanted to posses Sorey, make him stay within his domain all the time. When Sorey’s eyes were open, Mikleo wanted Sorey to see the new world and to intake the wonders his work had done. But when Sorey’s eyes closed, Mikleo could only feel the onset of the dread once more.

It was one of those nights again, watching the even pace of his chest rise and fall in sleep, his rhythmic breathing filling his ears. He’d watch with an array of mixed emotions, placing his hand upon Sorey’s chest and feeling his warmth and beating heart.

Rise, quick exhale. Chest rise pattern change.

Mikleo’s eyes widened and he retracted his hand. Eyelids slowly opened, a burst of emerald green beaming into his amethyst ones, eyes unwavering. Sorey’s expression remained unchanged as he stared at Mikleo, until slowly, his expression softened and he gave a small smile. In a soft voice, Sorey spoke, cutting through the heavy atmosphere and silence of the night.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Mikleo’s eyes flickered, a familiar wave of water brimming his eyes, but not allowing any of it to fall. From fear to concern to relief, Mikleo sighed and shut his eyes, slowly nodding.

“Yes…you’re here. Right now.”

Sorey smiled once more and nodded, affirming Mikleo’s comment. Wordlessly, he reached the back of Mikleo’s neck and pulled him down, a soft kiss placed upon his lips, a silent promise meant to last. Mikleo reciprocated with another, not pulling away from Sorey who merely smiled midway and returned the same amount of compassion felt.

The fear tightly gripping Mikleo’s securities slowly dissipated into the night around them as he finally smiled midway. Sorey felt his heart leap a bit with the positivity beaming from Mikleo and his eyes sparkled as he stared at Mikleo above him once more.

It was going to be a process, he knew.

But they had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "Hey, Mikleo?"
> 
> “Mm, what is it, Sorey?”
> 
> “Do you…love me?”
> 
> “…we grew up together for the first 17 years of our lives, I waited almost 700 years for you to wake up, you willingly took 100 years to recall your memories, we’ve been traveling near and far for 300 years, you’re laying in bed right next to me after you've proclaimed you'll never leave, and you’re STILL questioning that?”
> 
> “Well, just…curious.”
> 
> “…idiot. Of course I love you.”
> 
> “Okay. I just wanted to hear you say it.”
> 
> An irritated sigh escapes Mikleo’s lips as he rolls over and smacks Sorey’s face with the nearest pillow.


	6. Red-Handed

“Whoa, be careful there!”

As soon as Sorey’s arm wrapped around her waist, however, Rose felt the Shepherd tense a little before he let go of her as soon as she was standing upright. He chuckled a bit as Rose grinned at him, with an expression of gratitude. He couldn't help but feel unnerved, though, as he made eye contact with her as he slightly detected an undeniable, cunning glint in her eye. 

“Thanks, Sorey!" Rose exclaimed. "Gotta hand it to you as the Shepherd to be guiding my path and making sure I don’t trip. But say…” she walked up closer to Sorey’s face with a tentative tapping on her chin, “why’d ya stiffen up so quickly when you caught me?”

Sorey looked away, scratching the back of his head nervously. He began to laugh even more and she could’ve sworn she could see a slight tint of red.

Rose's grin widened.

“S-sorry, I almost dropped you so I just naturally tensed so I could grab you more easy!”

“Bullshit,” Rose remarked quickly. Sorey could only flinch at her quick response.

“Ya got that right,” Zaveid caught up to the two and casually slung his arm around Rose’s shoulder and nodded toward Sorey. “Let’s not be too harsh on Sheps, though, since he’s probably not used to touching the female physique.”

Sorey flushed red, and shook his furiously. “No, No! I was just thinking that holding you made me realize that your skin was softer than I thought and it was kinda like Mik-”

Sorey shut his mouth as quickly as he was speaking earlier, and Rose and Zaveid doubled over.

In the back of the group, a small “Oh my!” was heard along with an exasperated sigh. With fluidity, Edna opened her umbrella and made her way down the middle of the group to receive their attention by parting them and shook her head.

“Let’s get a move on before Meebo dries and evaporates from the amount of red heat that’s on his stupid face. I, for one, would NOT like to know what happens when the three of us are outside Sorey’s body and mind from time to time.”

Zaveid could only inhale to find a chance to breathe and he went to check on the status of their water Seraph who was currently…burying his face in one hand.

“Let’s go Mikboy, wouldn’t want that soft skin of yours to give calluses on our leader if you end up drying up.”

Mikleo finally spoke, and briskly walked forward, nudging Sorey on the side with extra emphasis as he did so.

“I’m going to kill ALL OF YOU.”


End file.
